1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical fiber coupler for connecting two optical fibers with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are already known fiber couplers of this kind of various formations. However, in the case of any of them, there have been such problems that the structure is complicated, the entire coupler is large, the assembly is difficult and takes time and the cost is high.